Way of the Shinobi
by Another Legend
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, meets a new friend, and together they find the secrets of their lost past, live a good life, and fulfill the dreams and ambitions that they have. They will also face new threats, more dangerous than the old ones. Pairings: NaruHina, Sasu
1. Intro

Way of the Shinobi

This is my first story, third try to make it good, lol. Please don't randomly yell OMG YOUR STORY SUCKS!!! When you read it, don't blame me at the action scenes, I agree if you say I suck at action scenes.

Summary: The story about young Oshimoto Arashi and how he meets Uzumaki Naruto,

and the story of how both of them become some of the greatest shinobi in the shinobi world,

and how they make friends and find the secrets of their past.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, OCTen, NejiOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own my OCs, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Intro:

"He's cute, isn't he Kazoku-kun?" Migoto smiled lovingly, her heart melting at the sight of her darling baby. He was only born a few minutes ago, but had already begun to gnaw innocently at her mother's fingers. His eyes swam with delight as he followed her slim digits, trying delicately to escape his death-grip, and then bit sharply. Migoto's eyes opened slightly in surprise and began to wipe off the tiny drops of blood that had slowly gathered from her tiny wound. "You're a feisty little fellow, aren't you?" she said as she pretended to scowl.

The Kazoku chuckled. "Yes, Migoto-chan, this little twerp will be strong," the father declared, "just like his father." He too had been having fun just watching his son discover the world for the first time. However, he knew that one day, this naive creature would be the one to protect the village and win acknowledgement and admiration from everyone in the village. This was his son, after all, the heir of Fenikkusu village. One day, his son will be known as… He fell silent as he began to ponder this new development. 'Hmm… that's a good question,' he thought, 'what would be a good name for my son? We need the _perfect_ name.'

So, he promptly brought up this topic to Migoto, "What should we name him?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. For some odd reason, he couldn't quite think of any suitable name. "He needs to have the strength of a bull, so how about Buru…" Before he could quite finish his thought, he interrupted himself, "No, no, no, I like lions better, so Shishi would be better…arg!" He began to get frustrated, "No! no! no! My son will be stronger than any lion; he will be a phoenix... No! That's already the village name!" He was now seething inside and began to curse, when suddenly he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and a soft breath whisper, "hush, now, don't go too hard on yourself." Kazoku sighed dejectedly, "I just want to give my son a perfect name, one that he will live with for the rest of his life." Migoto just laughed. "To me, he will always be my little Arashi," she said. Kazoku's mouth opened wide. 'Why hadn't I thought of that myself?' he thought, 'It's perfect!'

"That's right! He will be a storm, a great half demon," said his father, arrogantly, while holding his fist up, "just like me." Migoto giggled and said almost in a mocking tone, "Well, he _is_ the son of the almighty King of the Fenikkusu, the strongest of the bijuu, the Juubi, and of course, the son of the Fenikkusukage." Kazoku feigned an insulted look, "Are you patronizing me–" He was silenced by a hug. Kazoku smiled; he was going to have what he had always wanted, a family.

Just then Kazoku heard a worried voice muttering by the door, "Fenikkusukage-sama" it said. Kazoku sighed and turned around. Family may have been important, but work was first priority; the village depended on him. When he caught sight of whom the speaker was, his brow immediately furrowed with worry. Behind him, he heard a light gasp slip from Migoto. Standing next to the door was… a PMS. The PMS or Practical Murder Simplified were the elite ninja of the village, used for only top S-ranks missions. Even then, they wouldn't step in unless it had to mean almost certain death for any other ninja. Once, they were even jokingly called the AYBABTU, for All Your Base Are Belong To Us, when they teamed up together and conquered a minor village. These guys were the best. It has been the dream over every do-gooder child to wear the stylish, skin-tight, aerodynamic chicken suits of the PMS. These guys operate silently and efficiently without ever asking questions or hesitating to kill. Finding one ever asking a question or reporting in was extremely rare. You assigned them a mission and they did it; the system was very simple. To find a PMS standing nervously by the door was almost unthinkable; something big must be happening…

"Fenikkusukage-sama, a bijuu is coming toward Fenikkusu no Sato. Our sources tell us he is the Kyuubi. As you must be aware, our ally, Konoha no Sato, has a dangerous missing nin by the name of Orochimaru. We suspect that it was he who attempted to seize control over the Kyuubi. Apparently, his technique back fired. The Kyuubi went crazy and is coming in our direction. Since Konoha is behind us, if the Kyuubi passes us, then Konoha takes a hit. Do you have a plan?" asked as the PMS.

The Kage swore under his breath. He was warned about Orochimaru. This former Akatsuki member and a traitor of Konoha, one of the Legendary Three. He killed countless souls in Rice Field Country and now his name was so well known that grown men and children alike trembled in the dark at the mere thought of him, often mistaking him with the devil. There were often even dark rumors that said that he couldn't die. By now, his reputation alone was equal to that of the entire Akatsuki. It was hard to imagine that someone of such distinguished ability would fail a jutsu, but apparently he did. 'Oh well, that just makes things easier for me,' thought Kazoku.

However, the Kyuubi was his friend and had aided his village many times in the past. During the reign of his father Shodaime, when the village was still at its humble beginnings, a certain S-rank missing-nin from the sand named Sasori and styled "Sasori of the Red Sand" invaded.

(Flashback)

The mist was heavy in the air and a certain foreboding atmosphere prevailed. Everyone was working as usual, but somehow Kakozu knew something deadly was approaching, and drawing closer by the second. He tried to focus his training, but somehow he couldn't manage to throw a kunai; something was distracting him. Just then, the outline of a figure emerged from the mist. As it drew slowly, Kakozu managed to make out its appearance vaguely. A sweat broke out on his forehead. Whoever this _thing _was, it wasn't human. Just as suddenly, a second outline appeared, then a third, then a fourth, and then a fifth, until it seemed as if at least a hundred of these strange figures swarmed. The air was silent; the townsfolk had now noticed this swarm of strange creatures emerge from the mist.

When they were closed enough, Kakozu gasped. "Puppets!" he yelled, "run!" Suddenly, a scream pierced the dead silence and chaos erupted as men and women screamed, while attempting to flee this incursion. Their efforts were futile. A deadly poisonous gas shot through the air, killing anyone it touched. Explosions seemed to go off everywhere in all four directions. From the corner of his eye, he could see a family huddling with their crying children and trying to herd them away when suddenly a puppet appeared right in from of them. The father attempted to fight it valiantly, but was quickly cut down. The mother tried in vain to protect her two children, as all three of them were cut down rapidly in three quick strokes of the puppet's poisonous arms. From the top of the hill where Kakozu stood, more puppets appeared in front of him. Kazoku's mouth gaped in sheer terror. 'Run!' his mind shrieked, but his legs would not move. It seemed as if his feet had just turned to lead and glued him to the ground. Behind these ranks of puppets, the silouettte of a different figure began to emerge from the mist. The first thing Kakozu noticed was the easily distinguished bright red hair. As the figure drew closer, Kakozu could see the face of what appeared to be a young boy about his own age that smirked innocently. He wore a pitch black, almost vampiric cloak with ensigns of red clouds floating hauntingly on it. "Akasuna no Sasori…" Kakozu breathed.

The boy only smirked wider as he commanded the puppets to kill Kakozu. Just as Kakozu closed his eyes and expected a sharp pain that would send him to his grave, several shuriken whisked through the air and severed the joints of a puppet. In a similar fashion, several other puppets were incapacitated. "Surrender!" shouted an angry voice. Kakozu recognized it immediately; "Father!" he cried, as the voice continued, "Surrender or I will kill you," the Fenikkusukage warned, "your puppet army will be defeated soon and you are surrounded." Kakozu looked around. Indeed the puppets were being overwhelmed by the elite Jounin, and PMS of the village.

However Sasori only laughed. "I see, I have underestimated your measly village," he said, "now the real fun begins." Sasori manipulated a few commands and suddenly each incapacitated puppet reattached itself and began to fight back with greater ferocity. Each time a ninja began to attack, a hidden trap would spring; one puppet breathed flames and poison and completely engulfed one group of ninja. Invisible hidden darts that weren't used before began to fly silently through the air, killing anyone they hit. Each needle then split into ten and flew in all directions. Kazoku could only watch in horror as the elite ninja of the village were being taken down, one by one. One desperate group surrounded themselves with an earth wall and huddled in fear as hundreds of deadly needles rained down on them. Sasori laughed again. "What a way for the lives of the elite ninja to die," he said; he was deeply amused, "I suppose we need a special death for the Kage and his son."

"Shut up!" yelled Shodaime, his voice was filled with hatred and spite, "You will pay for what you did to my village. I will never forgive you!" Suddenly flames flew from the eyes of the wrathful Kage as dark blue chakra flared in him and his body reconfigured it so that his body was covered in charka. Deep scars filled the sides of its head and its long head feathers flared behind its head. Its jagged claws looked like it could crush an elephant as easily as a mouse. The sight was indeed terrible. Kazoku gasped. He had only seen his father in this form once. The other time, this ferocious creature had almost decimated a forest. He also knew that nobody could stand in his way in this form.

Suddenly, outside the village, the Kyuubi came in, swishing tails and all; shot one of his tails at Sasori. "Damn, I can't get the Kyuubi, but I can get the child!" He shot out toward Kazoku. Kazoku braced for the pain. When he didn't feel it, he opened his eyes and gasped. He saw that a tail of the Kyuubi blocked the attack. Sasori growled. "This won't work. Good bye." Smoke bombs fell out of the pouches of his puppets.

"Damn, hey kit you alright?' said the Kyuubi. Kazoku nodded. "Thank you, Kyuubi-dono" Kyuubi just smirked. "Hey kit, don't call me dono, anything for a son of a kage." Kazoku just smiled.

Flashback end:

He didn't want to kill the Kyuubi. Then, suddenly the Kage had an idea. He would seal the Kyuubi into his son. Since he was a demon, he could do this without himself dieing. He could wait until the jutsu wore off so the Kyuubi could protect his child. The king of the fenikkusu felt like a genius, without the fact that he forgot to practice the sealing technique…

Later that day…

Kazoku walked out of his village to see a large line of destruction. The Kyuubi glared at his fellow biju.

"Juubi, you are DEAD!!!" bawled Kyuubi. A tear dropped from Kazoku eyes. His best friend has turned on him. Kazoku knew that the jutsu was foolproof; Kyuubi would stay crazy for a long period of time. Kazoku raced through seals after unrolling a scroll on the ground and placing Arashi on the scroll. He had 10 seals left before he felt a presence. It was Migoto. He smiled, she was here and he knew he couldn't mess up. He finished his seals, and he yelled "Chouin Ninpou: Kyuuen Gokuin no Jutsu! (Sealing Arts: Eternity Seal Technique)" A hand popped out of the scroll. Migoto watched as the hand charged toward the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi dodged it, and ran toward Kazoku and made an evil grin. The hand rounded back and chased the Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumped out of the way and the hand hit Kazoku! Kazoku yelled in pain as he was sucked into Arashi. Migoto gasped. She grabbed Arashi and hugged him.

"Kazoku-kun!!!" she yelled in obvious grief. Arashi's eyes flashed open. "It's all right Migoto-chan, I'm in Arashi." said Kazoku in Arashi's body. She cried as the Kyuubi came toward them.

"Hehe, looks like your about to die Juubi! Of course, your precious wife will die first!" The Kyuubi laughed, as he raised his claw. Migoto braced for impact. When she felt none, she looked up. A shield, made of dark blue chakra, surrounded them. Kyuubi howled in pain. "You will pay! You and your family will die if it's the last thing I do!" The Kyuubi then walked past them toward the Fenikkusugakure. "Try to save some people Migoto-chan, I have failed them, they would not trust me, but they may trust you." Said Kazoku again in Arashi's body. Migoto nodded and ran toward the village.

After a few hours…

Migoto ran back with a baby in her arms. She cried while taking the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Kazoku-kun, I was only able to save the baby, the mother told me to save her." Said Migoto, crying her heart out. Arashi/Kazoku just smiled.

"It was the mother's wish, I do not blame you. Though I do want to know what this baby is named." Said Kazoku. Migoto nodded. "Hyoga Sakoya, a girl with the bloodline of her mother and father, the Hyoutongan, remember, her father was the head of the clan? She is going to be a powerful hyouton jutsu user." said Migoto. "I must go Migoto-chan, the seal is taking its affect on me, good bye my precious Migoto-chan…" said Kazoku.

Migoto just sighed and picked up Arashi. It was bad enough that her husband was sealed into her own son, but now, she knew she must help Konohagakure, but the trip was two long with the amount of chakra she had left after having to conceal her chakra for so long. She also gave Kazoku a chakra boost just in case. With her strength left it would take 7 years to get to Konoha. She knew she would have to stay and feed the two babies with salvaged food.

Sneak Peek

Arashi and Sakoya walk to a very big gate with a kanji symbol on it that says, Fire.

So how was that? Pretty bad? Pretty good? Sucks like Barney? As good as candy? Anything? Please don't criticize.

Sorry it is a short chapter I'm a pretty slow typer and I don't have much time to do this stuff.

Juubi – Ten tails

Hyoutongan – a blood line use by the Hyoga clan, allows the user to use ice techniques without seals, and allows the user to see where chakra flows.


	2. Meet! Oshimoto Arashi!

Yo I'm here with the first official chapter of Way of the Shinobi. Before was an intro to what I have now

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, only a true man like Masashi Kishimoto owns him.

Way of the Shinobi

Text Key:

Regular Text: He walked toward the gate.

_Thoughts: CHA!!_

"Dialogue" "Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road of life."

**Kyuubi talk: "Yo kit."**

_**Kyuubi thought: Hehe I got him on that one.**_

Jutsus:  "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Chapter 1

11 years after last chapter…

Arashi and Sakoya walked toward Konoha's gates. A lot had happened over 11 years. Sakoya was now Arashi's adopted sister. Arashi's mom was also sealed into him. He thought he messed up the sealing technique too! He grieved of his mom's death. He didn't know much about his father. When they reached the gates, they heard a guard yelling.

"Halt, who goes there, and what is your business here?" yelled the guard, unmistakably Genma. Arashi and Sakoya looked at each other.

"We are survivors of the destruction of Fenikkusugakure. We come to become Konoha citizens. We shall serve Konoha in anyway we can." Said Arashi calmly, like the most casual thing in the world. _Dang, he's good at staying calm, I wonder if he can teach me how to stay that calm, _thought Sakoya. Genma smiled and told a guard to open the gates. He told the two to report to the Hokage's office.

"Where's the Hokage's office?" said Sakoya. "It's near the big mountains with faces on them, you can't miss it, and it has the fire symbol on the front." said Genma.

Arashi and Sakoya walked to the office. Arashi started talking to the ANBU. The ANBU nodded and went in. After a few seconds he came out.

"Hokage-sama invites you in." Arashi and Sakoya walk in. When they walked in, they were surprised at what they saw. An old man in the hokage suit, facing them, while smiling. "Wait, you're the Sandaime Hokage! What happened to Yondaime Hokage?" said both Sakoya and Arashi simultaneously.

The Hokage just sighed and started to speak. "He died, 7 years ago, the Kyuubi, a biju, attacked the village. Yondaime gave his life to protect the village and killed the Kyuubi."

Arashi just smirked. He knew the truth. The Kyuubi was to powerful to be killed by any shinobi, including the Yondaime, so he had to seal it. He needed to know who.

"Don't lie, Hokage-sama, I know the truth. I just need the name of a fellow jinchuuriki." said Arashi. The Sandaime gasped, so did Sakoya. He asked what demon was sealed into him.

"The Juubi, strongest of the biju. I would like to know the name of the sealed boy." said Arashi. "I would like to join the Shinobi Academy here as well as Sakoya. We are survivors of the Battle of Fenikkusugakure. Me and Sakoya plan to live here. I was also wondering if we could build a house in the area above the Hokage Mountains." he said. Sandaime nodded and gave Arashi the deed. "Oh, and can you answer my first question?" There were two words that slipped out of the old geezer's mouth. Uzumaki Naruto.

In the academy…

Naruto walked toward the academy. This was his 4th year. Last year his class had three students who could not attend the higher grade because of the numerous shinobi in the class, came into his class at the middle of the year.

Their names were Tenten, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. Neji made him disgusted while Tenten was okay to him. She wasn't mean to him, but she never was near him. Lee was Naruto's closest friend. He and Naruto were alike, both very hard working. _There was one strange girl in class though_ thought Naruto. _She's actually nice to me, but gets hot and red every time I'm near her. I don't mind that. What was her name? Hmmmm… Oh yeah, her name was Hyuuga Hinata-san. She's kind of cute. Wait what did I just think? Dang, it's like my hormones are coming to me early. Then there's Sasuke-teme. That baka, he's so emo. I really don't know how a girl likes him but that's not my problem, at least I don't have a horde of fan girls which exclude Tenten-san and Hinata-san. I wonder if Lee can train today. He's the only one who knows that I'm holding back._

Since he was bored, he took out his notebook and started to right down comments about his classmate.

Notebook:

Sakura - Sasuke fan girl, a little nice to me, pink hair, is very strong when angry

Sasuke – Emo Bastard who keeps on brooding about his past. He isn't the only special one here. I always wonder when he will get that pigeon unclogged from his ass.

Kiba – Hyperactive conceited person who is moderately good at everything. Likes to pick on me.

Shino – Stoic strange boy who seems to love his bugs, and barely says anything.

Hinata – Shy strange beautiful girl who seems to go red and hot when I look at her or I'm near her.

Neji – Idiotic fate believer, and a stuck up hyuuga.

Tenten – weapons girl

Lee – youthful?

Chouji – loves to eat

Shikamaru – Favorite word is troublesome and is a lazy ass

Ino – a more violent blond version of Sakura

When he realized what he wrote about Hinata, he quickly erased the beautiful.

When Naruto walked into the classroom, and took his seat, he felt someone looking at him. He turned around and saw Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked the other direction. Naruto just shrugged while Hinata took her seat.

"Okay, class, we have two new students today. Meet, Oshimoto Arashi, and Hyoga Sakoya!" said Iruka. As both of them walked in, a Hyuuga Branch family member, and a certain girl with no surname turned and blushed as they looked at the new students. Neji didn't know why but when he saw Sakoya, he had felt blood coming to his face so he turned around. The same happened with Tenten when she looked at Arashi. Arashi was blushing inwardly, making sure not to embarrass himself, after looking at Tenten. Sakoya on the other hand, felt her blood rush up and quickly resisted to make it smaller, making it seem as that she is shy.

"Everyone introduce yourselves to these two!" Everyone stood up. They started from the top row. "Akimichicrunch Chouji" "sigh Nara Shikamaru" "Yamanaka Ino!" "Yahoo! Inuzuka Kiba! bark Oh, and Akamaru too!" "Aburame Shino" "Uchiha Sasuke" "Haruno Sakura! CHA!" "H-hyuuga H-hin-nata" "Uzumaki Naruto!" Arashi froze. So did Sakoya. "Tenten" "Hyuuga Neji" "Yosh! Rock Lee!" The four inwardly blushed"Alright, Sakoya, you'll be sitting right next to Neji and Tenten while you Arashi will be sitting between Tenten and Lee. Tenten screamed in her head. Neji was content. Arashi smiled. Sakoya inwardly blushed and was very happy.

"Oops, sorry class but that took so long that it's time to go!" yelled Iruka, happily.

Outside of the academy…

Naruto sat on the swing. He looked down all saddened. He was probably going to have two more people who hate him. Suddenly he felt someone close by. He looked up and saw Arashi offering a hand to him. This was the first person other than Lee to do this. Naruto grabbed the hand, and pulled himself up.

"Yo, you must be Uzumaki Naruto. You seem quite strong. Holding back, are we?" Naruto gasped. Not many people could tell Naruto was holding back without him telling. Naruto just nodded. "Come on, I don't bite, I want to be your friend!" said Arashi. Naruto smiled. Another person to add to his precious people list. "I'm sorry to cut it short, but I have to go. See you later!" said Arashi. Naruto frowned as Arashi left.

Arashi followed Hinata as she walked by. Then, he grabbed her into the bushes.

"Eeep!" she squeaked. "Don't worry, I'm a friend." Said Arashi.

Hinata relaxed and stood up. She asked what he wanted is. "Well, first I can see you have a crush on Naruto, who's just too dense to figure it out. Second, Naruto is a lot like me and I don't want him to face the hell I did." Said Arashi.

"I want you to become Naruto's friend." After that he left.

On the road…

Tenten walked through an alley. It was a dangerous but quicker way to her home. She ran and ran until suddenly, 6 gangsters surrounded her.

"Well, look what we have here." Said one of them. "A little girl. Let's beat her and steal her money!" Then, one of them grabbed Tenten's arms and raised her to the air. Another tied her feet and hands with rope.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Nope." One said. He raised his fist and launched it at Tenten. Tenten closed her eyes waiting for pain. She opened her eyes when she felt none. The sight almost made her faint. Arashi held the fist of the gangster and threw him back. "What kind of chickens are you? I know! Dishonorable and cowardly! Picking on a little girl, tying her so she can't move, and most importantly, attack her when her guard is down! You guys are the most dishonorable idiots I'd ever seen! I should end your misery right now, but I'm no murderer!" scowled Arashi. Tenten blushed. Her crush was defending her. Arashi moved into action. He swiftly took out the first one with a punch that Tenten had never seen before. "Fenikkusu Tatsumaki! (Phoenix Tornado)" he yelled. The other gangsters ran and dropped Tenten. Arashi looked at her. "Are you alright?" That was all Tenten heard before she drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness as Arashi slapped his forehead.

Arashi sighed; he cut the rope, and picked her up. He dashed down the alley toward his house.

Arashi jumped building by building until he reached his house, or let's call it, a mansion. He built his mansion behind in the forest behind the Hokage Mountains. A 3 story building, with 32 bedrooms, 20 bathrooms, a giant kitchen and dining room, a library building connected to the house, hot springs, a dojo and training room, and 3 living rooms for each floor. He also had a gallery and vault room, where he kept his weapons craft and money. Arashi made quite a lot of kage bunshins to build it. He asked the Hokage if he could have the deed to that area. The Hokage said yes, but he needed to pay a lot of money. Fortunately for Arashi, he was rich from selling his crafts. He and Sakoya lived in luxury. He hoisted Tenten into his arms carrying her bridal style. He read a note on the door. **Out getting groceries.** Arashi made an evil smirk. He knew that Sakoya was probably tailing Neji as well as getting groceries. He opened the door. He walked toward the closest bedroom there was. He walked into the bedroom and set Tenten down. He came out of the door and saw another note, **Cook dinner.** Arashi sighed; he took some chicken and some garlic out of the fridge. He set them down while he started getting more materials.

In the room…

_Where am I?_ thought Tenten. She thought she had been kidnapped by some gangsters. Then it came to her. Arashi rescued her from the gangsters. He was her knight in shining armor. Tenten blushed at the thought. Still, where was she? She thought of a lot of solutions. _I could have fainted and Arashi-san took me to his house._ Tenten blushed. _Or we could have both been captured. _Tenten frowned. She decided that solution #1 made more sense since she was in a bed. She smelled some fabulous cooking coming outside of the room. She jumped off the bed and opened the door. There, was Arashi cooking some sushi, with some chicken on the side. Tenten didn't want to disrupt Arashi so she tip-toed toward the door.

"You're awake?" Tenten almost fell when she caught her balance. "How did you know?" Arashi turned around and grinned. "You forgot to hide your chakra signature." Tenten realized this and slapped her forehead. "You want to stay for dinner?" Tenten smiled and nodded. "If you're bored, what are you interested in?" Tenten didn't even need to think. She smiled and said "Weapons." Arashi smirked. "Weapons Expert eh? Well, I could show you my weapons gallery. There are some fine weapons if I do say so myself." Tenten smiled. Everyone says that about their own things that they make. They don't realize that they stink or aren't as good. She wasn't going to point that out to Arashi though. "You can sit on the couch." Tenten did just that. After, the doorbell rung, and Arashi walked to the door. As he unlocked it, he saw Sakoya.

"Can you cook more? I brought a guest." asked Sakoya. "Let me guess, Neji-san?" Sakoya blushed and nodded, while Neji appeared behind Sakoya. "I don't mind as long as you don't mind that I have a guest as well." Sakoya smirked. "Tenten-san?" Arashi blushed and nodded. "I knew it." They walked in. "Hey Tenten-san, Sakoya and her 'guest' is here!" Tenten got up from the couch to see.

"Neji's the guest?" asked Tenten. They nodded. Sakoya set the table. Neji was next to Arashi facing Sakoya while Arashi was facing Tenten. They ate. "This is good stuff Arashi-san." Neji nodded at this.

"Thanks! My mom taught me how to cook." he said. "Speaking of your mom, where is she?" asked Tenten. Arashi looked down, as his smile turned upside down and his face grew dark. Tenten noticed this, "I'm sorry, Arashi-san, I didn't know." Arashi smiled again. "It's alright Tenten-san, like you said, you didn't know."

Flashback:

Arashi rushed up to his mom. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" She was crying. "Arashi-kun, my child, if this is the end, I say my good byes, remember Arashi-kun I love you…" she said as she fell into unconsciousness. Arashi checked her pulse. She was alive but barely. After that shinobi raid, she should have survived but she did. Tears raced down Arashi's face. "Sakoya, get _the _scroll. We're saving Okaa-san." Also with tears racing down her face, Sakoya nodded. Sakoya came back with a blue scroll. She tossed it to Arashi. He wrapped it around his mother. He formed seals as fast as he could. "Ninpou: Kyuuen Gokuin no Jutsu!" (Sealing Arts: Eternity Seal Technique) The ink on the scroll started to glow. Arashi touched the scroll indicating that his mother should be sealed inside him. After it finished, Arashi fell into deep unconsciousness.

A week later:

Arashi picked up his stuff. His mom had died, or so he thought. The body did not disappear like it was supposed to. Arashi started collecting food so he could feed himself and Sakoya. What he didn't know was that his chakra made the sealing process slower because he didn't have as much chakra. In fact, if had stayed thirty seconds longer, the body would have disappeared, confirming the safety of his mother.

Flashback end:

After Arashi and Neji began to chat as well as Tenten and Sakoya, as they ate dinner. "You like my sister!" Arashi whispered. Neji blushed and nodded. Arashi smirked. "At least I know Sakoya is in good hands." Neji nodded and he began to speak. "So, you like Tenten?" he asked. Arashi blushed but confirmed it. "You're nosy you know that?" Neji just smirked.

"So, Sakoya, got a big crush on Neji?" Tenten asked with an evil grin on her face. Sakoya's face turned redder than an apple. She nodded, and thought of a way to come back at her. She made an evil smirk. "I guess you have a huge crush on my brother?" Tenten turned so red; it looked like she was on fire. She nodded slowly. "I think we should end this conversation before Neji or Arashi hears us." Sakoya just nodded. After dinner Arashi got up. "Well, Tenten-san, you want to see my weapons gallery?" She nodded and went with him.

"Do you want to spar, Sakoya-san?" asked Neji. Sakoya smiled. "Sure!" Arashi smirked. "Hey, Tenten-san, you want to spar after?" Tenten blushed slightly and nodded.

In the weapons gallery…

Arashi and Tenten walked into a room on the middle floor. Arashi pumped chakra into the door. The door opened. Tenten stared at the vault dreamily. There were some of the finest weapons she had ever seen.

"Hehe, I knew you'd like it. I made swords for the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist!" Tenten stared. The designs on the swords and axes were magnificent. The shuriken and the kunai were outstanding. "I also keep two weapons of my own." Arashi said. He did some seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Amatsu Kuragami Gai! (Summoning Technique: Imperial Darkness Scythe) A scythe appeared. It was amazing. The blade was sharp enough to cut air. It had the end of a mage staff as well; a shining dark blue orb sat on the top with a dragon and phoenix rap around it, meeting each other. The symbol of Fenikkusu no Sato was engraved within the blade of the scythe. Tenten stared and stared. She had never seen such fine weapons before. "This weapon belonged to my father. It can only be held by a true blood member of his clan, which is also mine. I have another weapon but I don't want to show it yet." said Arashi. Tenten looked around and came out. "I'd like to buy one of your blades." said Tenten. Arashi just smiled. "Take it." Tenten gasped. "No, I couldn't, it wouldn't be right." said Tenten. "No, I insist. I have too many blades anyway." Tenten tried to protest but by the look of Arashi's face, Tenten knew that she should take the weapon. "Arigato, Arashi-san." She walked in and took the blade. It was shining blue sword that had a large blue base. The blade was light and sharp, a very good combination. It came with a scroll for kenjutsus used. The name was engraved in kanji; Aoiro Tsuki (Blue Moon) Tenten loved it. "Want to go spar now?" Tenten nodded.

In the dojo…

Both Sakoya and Neji got into their positions. The starting buzzer rang off. Both shinobi used their bloodlines. "Hyoutongan!" "Byakugan!" Sakoya charged toward Neji and swiftly said some words. "Hyouton: Baisuu Aisu Kyuusen no Jutsu! (Ice Element: Multiple Ice Arrows Technique) Sakoya blew ice arrows out of her mouth. Neji jumped over them and charged Sakoya. He and Sakoya slammed their palm into the other person. Each person couldn't move their left arm. Neji felt a cold feeling in his arm while Sakoya felt that it was harder to use her chakra. They felt chakra presences near them. They turned around to see Tenten and Arashi waiting for them. They smirked and got into different positions. Sakoya charged. Neji waited until Sakoya stuck her arm out, while he jumped in the air to hit Sakoya in the back. Sakoya turned and dodged Neji's hit. She tried to counter, but missed as Neji ducked, her kick going over him. He tried to uppercut but felt her duck. She tried to strike him with her arm but Neji caught her arm and kicked her. Sakoya was sent flying back. Sakoya got up and assumed a formation. Neji did too. Sakoya focused chakra in her right arm creating a comet out of her right arm. Neji assumed the Kaiten formation. She charged and yelled the name of her attack "Tsumetai Tokoshie! (Freezing Eternity)" "Hakkeshou Kaiten(Eight Trigrams Palm: Divine Whirl) !" yelled Neji. As the two forces collided, the pressure caused a huge explosion. In the end, it was a tie. Both Neji and Sakoya lie at opposite ends of the dojo. Arashi and Tenten took their spots. "Don't you think we should help them?" asked Tenten. Arashi shook his head. "No, they need their rest." Tenten nodded as they took their positions. Arashi took out Amatsu Kuragami, while Tenten took out Aoiro Tsuki. She looked at the scroll and memorized a few kenjutsus.

Arashi yelled start as Tenten charged making the first move. She slashed toward the middle section of Arashi's body but missed as Arashi jumped over it. He quickly brought down his scythe while Tenten blocked the hit with her sword. Arashi backed off. He started seals with one hand. "Raiton: Tajuu Raikou Kyuusen no Jutsu! (Lightning Element: Mass Lightning Arrows Technique)" yelled Arashi. Arashi put his scythe down and point his palms toward Tenten. Dark Blue electric chakra shot out of the palms, making 10 arrows. Tenten jumped to dodge 6 out of the 10, while 4 came charging at her. Tenten skillfully blocked all of them by hitting them with her sword. Arashi jumped back and held a one handed seal. "Oshimoto Buzoku Kenjutsu: Jidou Nokkuauto Shuurai! (Oshimoto Clan Kenjutsu: Automatic Knockout Attack) Arashi flipped his scythe over to the non-sharp part. He tried to jab Tenten, but missed as Tenten ducked then jumped after the second attempt. Arashi smiled. "Doton: Iwa Torappingu Kusaki! (Earth Element: Rock Trapping Plants)" When Tenten looked down; she saw vine-like rocks come toward her. She hit one with her sword but the other one got her leg. She was pulled own by the vine-like rocks. One wrapped around her body, squeezing her. Tenten struggled to get free.

Arashi smirked. "Like it? My own original technique I've been working on." He said. Tenten just groaned. "Want me to free you or not?" he asked. "No, I want to stay here all night." said Tenten sarcastically. Arashi grinned. "Okay." In the background you could see a fuming Tenten looking like she was about to kill something. Arashi kept his grin on and walked away toward Neji and Sakoya. He picked up Sakoya and launched her onto his back. He picked up Neji and tossed him on top of Sakoya. (Hehe I'm evil) Tenten continued to glare at Arashi. Arashi just sighed and the vines went into the ground. Tenten walked away. Arashi positioned Neji on the bed. He put on his "I have an evil plan" grin. He put Sakoya on top of Neji, positioning it so Neji's arms were around her and her head was resting on Neji's chest. He snickered. He then put Sakoya's arms around Neji. Tenten heard the snickering and walked into the room. She gasped at what she had seen. Sakoya on top of Neji while hugging him. She looked and saw Arashi. _That devil_ she thought. She herself, though could not resist putting on an "I can't wait until both of them wake up" smirk. Arashi did some seals. "Chiyou Ninpou: Tenrai Kaihou no Jutsu! (Healing Ninja Arts: Divine Release Technique)" He took both hands and touched each of them. Both of them opened their eyes slowly. Tenten grinned. _What a nice pillow I was sleeping on. I imagined it as Neji's chest. If only someday, I would be lying on his chest, lovingly_ thought Sakoya. (Wow, this is what people mean by 'Be careful what you wish for) _Wow, this blanket is so delicate and soft. It reminds me flowers and of Sakoya_ thought Neji. Both of them didn't know how truthful their thoughts were. Sakoya looked up. Neji looked down. The only thing you heard was an eeping from Sakoya, before two Nins got off each other and blushed tremendously. Both Arashi and Tenten fell on the floor laughing their guts out. Neji swore that they should have died from suffocation by then. Both Neji and Sakoya turned around and looked at each other. Both blushed like no end and then Sakoya disturbed the moment. "Sorry." was all she could say. Neji, still with a red face replied, "It was not your fault." he said, glaring dangerously at Arashi and Tenten. They stopped. Neji's glare was able to kill little children by giving them a heart attack.

Both Neji and Tenten walked out to the door. They just nodded at the siblings and waved good bye. They understood. All of them smiled and waved goodbye.

The Next Day:

Naruto walked out of class. He needed to train today so went toward the training ground. Hinata, on the other hand, was deciding either she should or shouldn't make friends with Naruto at the moment. Naruto was about to leave the Academy grounds when he heard a voice.

"A-ano, N-narut-to-kun, w-where are y-you g-going?" Hinata stammered. Naruto jumped. The only person who called Naruto "kun" was Lee, which was his only friend. Maybe Naruto could make friends with Hinata. "I'm heading off to the forest with Lee to train. Want to come?" Hinata turned red as a beet and nodded slowly. Naruto quirked his eyebrow, _what's with her?_ , and just shrugged. Hinata followed Naruto to the forest. There was a lake and a lot of trees in the area. She saw Lee there already. He was kicking a log, again…

"Ahh, my youthful friend is here to train his youthful body! He has also spread the Springtime of Youth to this young lady! He has made much progress since! He brings young Hinata-san with him!" Lee yells. Both Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped. "Alright Hinata-san, what do you want to do? Hit logs? Run up trees? Run on water? Or perhaps you want to spar?" He asked, acting each choice out. (For example: When he says hit logs, he hits a log) Hinata was about to choose when suddenly a figure dropped from the trees.

"Or I could train all of you." said the mysterious person. All of them turned around to see Arashi. Putting on an evil grin, he continued, "I'm sorry Lee-san, but I cannot teach you anything. I do not know the Lotus Style." Lee sighed and smiled again. "No matter, I can go train with Gai-sensei! Yosh! I must leave! Sayonara my youthful friends!" Lee dashed out into the trees. As Hinata, Naruto, and Arashi uncovered their ears, Arashi began to speak. "Well, let's get started. Use this paper. It will tell you what element you specialize in. Pump some chakra in it, if it rips in half than you specialize wind, if it gets wet, you specialize in water, if it crumples, you specialize lightning, if it turns to dust, you specialize earth." Arashi explained. "For every one of my blood clan members, this is what happens to the paper." He touched the paper. It crumpled, then ripped, then got wet, then turned to dust, and then the dust lit on fire. Both Hinata and Naruto gasped. "How are you good at controlling all the elements?" Both Naruto and Hinata asked simultaneously. "That is my bloodline. It allows me to control all elements. In fact, there are some elements that this paper cannot measure. My clan created two elements, but they were not considered any of the five main elements of earth, water, wind, fire, and lightning. These elements are more like fusion elements. They are two or more elements fused together." he explained. "For example, the Hyouton techniques are made of wind and water elements, while wood from the Shodaime Hokage is a mixture of water and earth. These are fusion elements. Sakoya has one of these bloodlines, she masters Hyouton techniques." Arashi then made a hand seal. "Kekkai Bunshin no Jutsu! (Blood Doppelganger Technique)" He bit his thumb and the blood from it arose from his thumb and spread out. A perfect clone of Arashi appeared. "Yo!" The clone then continued. "I'll take Naruto-san, boss. You take Hinata-san." Arashi nodded. Both Naruto and Hinata applied chakra to their card. "WOOOHOOO! I'm so awesome! I specialize in wind!" yelled Naruto, holding both halves of the paper. "A-ano, Arashi-san, I-I specialize in w-water t-t-techniques…" Hinata stuttered, while looking at Naruto. Both Arashis nodded and took their students in separate ends of the lake.

With Hinata:

"Hinata-san, the first thing I am going to teach you is a high D-class technique. It is Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique. A very useful technique if I say so myself. You want to spread your chakra out into the air to create a mist. Try it. Here is the seal." He demonstrated the seal as Hinata nodded. She tried. It covered about half of the area that Hinata and Arashi had been training on. Hinata sighed,, "I'll never be able to do this." She started to cry." Arashi patted her back. "The only reason why you are failing is because of your confidence. You need some self-confidence Hinata. When you get that, you'll be stronger than your cousin in no time." he said. Hinata, realizing this, stopped crying. "Now, practice until you've mastered it. Then, I'll give you a scroll of water jutsus that you could use." Hinata nodded and continued with her training. "I'll go check on Naruto." Hinata nodded.

With Naruto:

"Okay, so the first wind jutsu you are going to learn is Fuuton: Fuzei Hirate no Jutsu (Wind Element: Air Palm Technique) It is a wind jutsu of my own. You concentrate your chakra into your palms and release it so you make blades of wind appear, which will attack the opponent. These are the seals. Bird, Monkey, Boar." He showed the seals to Naruto and Naruto tried it out. He was able to make blades of wind, but it didn't go far. Naruto groaned and kept practicing. "Make sure you launch your chakra out as fast as you can, it does more damage, and it lasts longer as well." Naruto nodded as he continued to train. Arashi disappeared as the real Arashi came toward him. "Doing all right?" Naruto nodded. "Good, I have to go; I'll leave you and Hinata alone." Naruto nodded again.

A few hours later:

Naruto sighed. He had gotten it mastered. On the other side of the lake, Hinata was asleep. Naruto walked up to the other side to wake her. She had collapsed a few minutes ago. Naruto reached the other side about to wake Hinata but he had a thought. _Nah, she's too cute to disturb_ he thought. _Wait! What did I just think! _Naruto blushed at his thought. _Why am I thinking this way? Maybe my brain isn't working properly because I didn't eat enough ramen. When I get home, 8 bowls of ramen! _Naruto rejoiced at the thought of ramen. He picked Hinata up and put her on his back. He groaned, _I wonder where she lives. Probably the clan compound areas._ He dashed to the Clan area as fast as he could with his chakra thirsty feet. When he got to the door, he met someone who I don't think was happy to meet him.

"Is this the Hyuuga Compound?" Naruto said. "Hinata-san fell asleep during training. Chakra exhaustion, practicing for hours." The person at the door glared at him.

"Alright, I'll take her inside." the person said with malice and anger in his eyes. When he stepped out, he revealed to be none other than Hyuuga Hiashi. Not the greatest person to meet at the front door. Naruto quivered and shook in fear. "I-I'm s-sorry H-hyuuga-sama if s-she's in a p-predicament. B-blame me if s-she is i-in t-trouble" Naruto stuttered. Hiashi picked Hinata up and carried her to her room. Naruto shivered his way out of the compound. Hiashi, after tucking Hinata in bed, wrote a note on his desk. _Note to self: Apologize to Naruto-san for scaring him, remind servants to make the doorbell softer and tell Naruto not to ring the door bell in ear. Tell him I'm not that scary unless some one pisses me off._

End of Chapter.

Phew that took me a while. Read and Review people!

Sneak Peek!

1 year after:

Arashi and the gang line up for the Genin Confirmation Exam.

Translations and definitions/descriptions

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: The art of summoning lets you summon weapons and animals.

Kirigakure no Jutsu: It allows the user to create a mist/fog to confuse the enemy.

Fuuton: Fuzei Hirate no Jutsu: It allows the user to launch blades of wind out of the palms of their hands.

Hyoutongan: Literally translates to ice element eye. It allows the user to see where chakra is and the directions it forms. It also allows the user to use Hyouton techniques without seals.

Hyouton: Baisuu Aisu Kyuusen no Jutsu: Allows user to shoot ice arrows out of their mouth.

Raiton: Tajuu Raikou Kyuusen no Jutsu: Allows user to shoot lightning arrows out of their mouth.

Oshimoto Buzoku Kenjutsu: Jidou Nokkuauto Shuurai: Using the pole end of his scythe, Arashi tries to hit the opponent on the neck or jab the opponent in the stomach.

Kekkai Bunshin no Jutsu: Using a blood sacrifice, Arashi can make clones that look like him, act like him, and even do things like him. He can use these to confuse opponents to make them think they have killed them. When clones die or disappear, they drop into a stretched pile of blood.

Chiyou Ninpou: Tenrai Kaihou no Jutsu: The user forces the people being used on, to awake immediately.


	3. It's the Rookie 14!

Way of the Shinobi

YAY, 2nd chapter is here!

Regular Text: He walked toward the gate.

_Thoughts: CHA!!_

"Dialogue" "Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road of life."

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talk: "Yo kit."**

**_Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thought: Hehe I got him on that one._**

Jutsus:  "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does but I do own my OCs.

Sorry for the late update, long chapter.

Arashi: Hey guys.

HokageArashi: Whoa, hey Arashi, get back in the script.

Arashi: Fine

HokageArashi: Ok people, let's get this started!

Chapter 2:

It had been a year since Arashi and Sakoya came to Konoha. Sakoya hung out with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, while Arashi started to train with Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Usually, they had to force Shikamaru to train. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto always argued. Some days, Arashi would train Naruto and Hinata more seeing both capable of being powerful shinobi. Today was a special day. The Gennin exams were taking place.

At the Academy:

"Alright, all of you have passed the Genin exams. This year, because of the new students, we will have two four-man teams. Team 7 and 8 are 4 man teams. Team 1 ……………….. Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Oshimoto Arashi, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten. Team 8 is Hyuuga Neji, Hyoga Sakoya, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura yelled HA! The voice was pointed to none other than Ino. "Team 9 is Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji." Ino and Shikamaru groaned. Sakura did a little dance. All of team 7 smiled. They all knew each other and they were all cooperative. Neji and Sasuke glared at each other while Sakoya introduced herself to Sakura. Sakura shook her hand and smiled. "Alright, go to your room with the number of your team on it. Wait for your sensei to come. All rooms are located on the left hand side. The rookie of the year is Oshimoto Arashi!" Neji and Sasuke glared at Arashi then glared back at each other. "Second to rookie of the year is a tie between Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke!" They glared and glared until they left together toward their room.

A few hours later:

Team 7 waits for their sensei bored. Tenten sharpens her weapons, Hinata staring at Naruto, while Naruto gobbles down his 24th bowl of ramen from his back pack. Arashi then has an idea for a prank. He sets wire under the door. He hangs an egg carton on the door. He then puts a special explosive tag in the carton. The carton is opened. When the sensei walked in he unleashed the trap. He hits the wire and kunais come toward him. He jumps landing on the floor again. The sensei had grey hair, a mask, and regular jounin clothing on. He had one eye covered with the mask. The sensei hears an explosion behind him and feels that his jacket is soaked. He looks to see the door blown up and an egg carton open. He realized what was on his back. "My first impression on you guys: I hate you." Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped, while Naruto and Arashi face faulted. "Meet me on the roof." he said.

On the roof: "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" the jounin said.

"Hey, why not you first sensei? Lead us off!" Naruto yelled. The jounin nodded. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have dreams, I have hobbies. I like a lot; I really don't hate a lot." All of Team 7 sweatdropped.

"Hey wait aren't you Cop…" That was all Arashi could finish before the jounin just nodded. Arashi grinned. "Remember my name well sensei, Oshimoto Arashi, my dream is to restore Fenikkusugakure no Sato!" Kakashi's eyes widened. "My hobbies are training, studying, and sparing. Mostly sparing. I love a good opponent in combat. My new hobby is studying strategy. I like to train with my friends and I like to spend time to just read a book. I hate garlic and onions. I hate people who don't help their comrades." he finished. Kakashi nodded. Naruto looked at him puzzled, as well as the rest of team 7. "Okay, now you buns." Tenten glared at him. Kakashi just smiled as Tenten started. "My name is Tenten, my dream is to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade-sama of the legendary three or even surpass her. My hobbies are training, sharpening weapons, looking at weapons, and throwing weapons." Kakashi sweatdropped. "I like to train, sharpen weapons, shine weapons, prepare weapons, store weapons, sell weapons, and buy weapons…" Her list of things kept on going for a long time. Most things had to do with weapons. "I hate people who can't judge a good weapon, don't understand the value of weapons, can't use weapons the right way…" Another long list went out of her mouth usually doing with people who misuse weapons… "Alright, your turn blondie." Naruto scowled. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! My dream is to become Hokage so I can gain acknowledgement. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and collecting ramen flavors. I like to eat ramen, train with Arashi and Hinata. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool down." he said grumbling the last comment. Kakashi sighed. "Now your turn, pale eyed." Hinata twitched and began. "M-my name i-is H-hy-yuuga H-hinata, m-my d-dream is t-to be acknowledged by m-my c-clan. M-my hobbies a-are t-training, r-reading, and w-writing. I-I like to t-train with N-nar-ruto-kun and Arashi-kun. I-I like t-to r-read b-bo-oks and w-r-ite in my j-journal as w-well. I r-really don't h-hate a-anything." she stuttered. She looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto smiled back. _Hinata is a nice person. She doesn't hate anything. She probably the only friend that trains with me and doesn't run away that's not a reject like me and Lee. In fact, she's from the friggin Hyuuga clan. Her father is scary though. _Naruto shuddered at the memory of Hyuuga Hiashi. The hate in his eyes could kill an ANBU for his sake. He practically froze at the thought of Hiashi using the Byakugan. He wasn't sure if Hokage-oji-san could survive that glare. His body started to feel cold at the thought. _If thinking about it froze me up, I wonder what it would be like if I were actually…_ Naruto's heart could have exploded in fear if he didn't here Kakashi's voice on time.

"Alright Team 7, the day after tomorrow, I want you to meet me at Training Ground 7 at 5:00 AM. This is going to stump you; the Genin test over at the Academy is only the exam where you are qualified for Genin, the real test the jounins give out. Don't eat breakfast you might throw up." he said. Naruto and Arashi looked disappointed as well as Hinata and Tenten. "You could rest or train with this one day." He then disappeared. Arashi started to speak.

"Everyone meet at my house tomorrow. If you don't know where my house is, then go to Tenten's house and follow her there. If you don't know where Tenten's house is, go to the Hyuuga Compound, since I know Hinata knows the way to Tenten's house." There was a groan from Naruto. "Ano, I'll tell my father. He's picking me up. He should be here any minute n…" She never got to finish that sentence because out from under the building came Hinata's father. Naruto froze, and dashed behind Arashi with a speed that he didn't even know about. Arashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Konichiwa, Hinata." he said. "Konichiwa, otou-san." she replied. "I need to speak with Uzumaki-san." Naruto had shivers down his spine. He swore his skin was frozen in place. "I'm sorry about what happened a year ago. I never got time to apologize but you kind of rung the doorbell when I was standing right next to where the doorbell makes its noise, and our doorbell was very loud back then. You kind of annoyed me and my hearing went down a few levels. My ears hurt for a week after that." he said. Hiashi shivered at the thought of the pain he went through. Naruto had to literally put both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. He heard Hinata snickering a little while Tenten was doing the same thing as Naruto except was having a harder time holding in the laugh. Arashi just had a calm composure. When Hinata left, you could hear three shinobi rolling on the floor laughing their sides out until it started hurting. Hinata asked his father about the training, while his father just nodded.

The next day:

Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto walked into the Oshimoto Manor or so to speak. Naruto and Hinata stared googly-eyed at the house. "Follow me to the dojo." They walked into the dojo as they stared at the surroundings. Arashi then started to explain their team strategy. "Okay, Tenten is going to throw kunai from a bush. This will be enough distraction for Naruto and Hinata to get to Kakashi's left and right side. You must mask your chakra. Tenten, you will then jump out of the bush and throw shuriken at him. Naruto and Hinata will throw kunai and shuriken from their bushes except more higher to make him jump higher. I shall be throwing kunai and shuriken as well. Then I will do the rest. There are some techniques that I need to teach you so…" He bit his thumb and formed a seal. "Kekkai Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blood came off of his thumb and spread out to make two Arashi clones. "Naruto, you must learn these. This scroll contains Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tatsumaki Shuuren Sentou (Tornado Drill Punch), and Fuuton: Teikiatsu Tsurugi no Jutsu. (Wind Element: Cyclone Sword Technique) Learn Kage Bunshin first. Hinata, this scroll contains Suiton: Kaihoudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Pressure Cannon) Suiton: Mizu Kiwa, (Water Element: Water Edge) and Bouseki Mizu Shouheki. (Spinning Water Barrier) Tenten, here is a scroll with Chakra Buki Soushi (Chakra Weapon Creation)Ketatamashii Buki Tounyuu (Piercing Weapon Throw) and Buki Rendan (Barrage of Weapons) You should learn either Ketatamashii Buki Tounyuu or Buki Rendan first. They will be useful for the test. Also, if the test has anything to do with bells, don't worry about them, I can handle it. Oh yeah, and eat breakfast, and make sure to be at least one and a half hours late." he explained. "Now, go train!" he yelled. They left the dojo and went home to train. "I meant go to opposite corners of the dojo…" he muttered. As soon as he said that, Sakoya walked into the dojo.

"I think my sensei is an ugly idiot with no sense of style." she said. "I think he is a homosexual pedophile as well. Poor Lee doesn't know who he admires sometimes…" Arashi fell on the floor and laughed at this.

"What? It's true." Arashi stopped and stood up. "He isn't a pedophile or homosexual. He just likes Lee that's all. If I hadn't known better, he's probably Lee's father. What's his name?" "Gai… He says he has a jounin rival. Kakashi." Arashi coughed. "Kakashi is my sensei." Sakoya remembered something. "Is he late all the time with bad excuses?" Arashi nodded. Both of them look down and sighed.

The day of the test:

Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Arashi had been sitting there for thirtly minutes when Kakashi poofed up. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

"LIER!" Naruto yelled. "Alright, here are the rules, you must take a bell to pass, and there are only 3 bells so only three will pass. Whoever doesn't have a bell when this clock rings fails. Ready? Go!"

All of the shinobi got into their strategic locations. "On the count of three, Operation Beat the crap out of Kakashi-sensei will commence. 1,2,3!" All of the shinobi started off. Arashi dashed behind the bushes toward Kakashi's backside. Hinata and Naruto as told took the sides. Tenten began to gather chakra for a technique. "GO!" Arashi yelled. Team 7 threw kunai and shuriken at the Jounin. Kakashi jumped over the shuriken and kunais, and turned around toward Arashi. Arashi grinned. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a jolting pain as a few shuriken impaled him. He winced. That was all the time Arashi needed. Arashi sped toward Kakashi. The speed that Arashi went was not able to be followed by the eyes of Team 7. Arashi punched him in the stomach sending him a few feet high. Another Arashi, approximately a Kage Bunshin, jumped over Arashi while a second jumped over Arashi. The first one jabbed Kakashi downward, sending him to the second. The second uppercutted Kakashi. Kakashi winced in pain. Arashi appeared above him with his arm wrapped around his neck while his hand was in a karate chop position. Arashi slammed his hand down, hitting Kakashi. Kakashi went soaring down toward the ground. BOOM! Kakashi was sitting on the ground dead… not really. Kakashi was sitting on the ground unconscious. Arashi decided that Kakashi was injured pretty badly. Arashi rounded up Team 7 as they picked Kakashi up.

Later at the hospital:

Kakashi's POV (Point of view)

_Where am I? Am I unconscious? Dang, that last blow was too much. The boy is strong, I can sense it. I can't believe he beat me like that. Their team plan was strong as well. If I don't pass them, I would be more idiotic than Gai. I'll tell them that when I wake up. Hey, wait do I here something?_ My eyes shot open. I saw my team watching over me. "Where am I?" I say. Arashi grinned and started to speak. "You're in the hospital. That last blow I delivered toward you kind of knocked you out. You were injured pretty badly from Tenten's Ketatamashii Buki Tounyuu. We all have a bell too."

I quirked an eye brow. "How, there were only three?" Arashi grinned again and held half a bell up. Tenten as well did too. "You never said it had to be a complete bell." I scratched my head on this. "Well, I guess you pass. Team 7 will start taking missions when I'm out of the hospital." Arashi smiled as well as everyone else. "Alright! Let's go get some RAMEN!!!" yelled Naruto walking out the door like a goof. Hinata giggled while Arashi smiled at his friend. I smiled. The teamwork of this team is unbelievable.

At Ichiraku Ramen:

Naruto was on his 8th bowl. Arashi, being quite a Ramen eater, was on his 6th. Tenten and Hinata giggled at their antics. Tenten started her 1st one while Hinata didn't even start eating yet. "Itadakimasu." She said calmly as she actually started eating. Arashi stared for a second. "Yo, Hinata-san, Tenten-san, Naruto-san. Would you like to come over to party? I think Sakoya is going to invite her teammates two. Naruto thought for a second then growled. "That means Sasuke-teme is going to be there, that means I'll be there. As well as that over blown Hyuuga. No offence Hinata-san." Hinata just nodded while red. "I'll be there." Both Tenten and Hinata said simultaneously. Arashi smiled. "Bring your shinobi gear, we might be sparing." Naruto grinned. "YEAH, I CAN BE THE CRAP OUT OF TEME!" Hinata giggled and nodded. "I-I have to a-ask o-outo-san, I-I t-think he'll o-oblige since N-neji-niisan will be there, a-and w-were t-training." Arashi nodded. "Alright, Naruto-san, you may come with me. Tenten-san, you may go ask your parents. I already know that Naruto doesn't have any parents. No offence Naruto, I don't have any either." Arashi looked grim at this. So did Naruto. Hinata and Tenten felt a hole in their hearts. Arashi's face brightened up almost instantly. "Well, no more of this 'I don't have parents' moods. Let's go!" Arashi was about to take off when Tenten spoke. "I don't have parents either." Arashi looked back at her with sympathy. "Sorry. Want to come too?" Tenten smiled and went. "Well Hinata, we'll see you later!" Arashi made a very sadistic grin. "Unless you need Naruto to accompany you." Hinata and Naruto turned beet red at this comment. Naruto looked at Hinata. Hinata slowly shook her head. Naruto smiled. _She's cute when she blushes. _

"Hehe, kit, looks like you got a crush on that girl there." Naruto gasped. "Who said that?" Arashi quirked an eyebrow. "Said what?" Naruto blushed a bit unnoticeable by everyone but Arashi. He thought for a moment and came up with a conclusion. "Naruto, about that, I'll have to tell you something later. For now, let's all go." Oh yes, and I'm in your mind. You should talk telepathically. It's kind of weird talking to yourself. Do you know who I am? _No. _Well, I won't tell you because the kid will. That kid there, he isn't no pushover. Never underestimate him. Oh yeah, I'll just call you kit. _Okay. _Ok now, all you need to know is my name is Kyuubi. _Hey, wait, I've heard that name before. Where are you from? _Uh, I can't tell you kit. The kid over there with the flat dark raven hair with the dark blue eyes can tell you. _You mean Arashi right? The blue haired girl is Hinata-san, while the girl with the buns is Tenten-san._ Alright kit. Well, I'm going to sleep. Think when you need me. _The kit is strong. He has potential. I must meditate to see if I should train him or not. He's probably going to get that girl for a mate, but what is this power I sense in Arashi. Blue eyes, and black hair, a description that sounds very familiar. I must go meditate. _

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto came out of trance and kind of jumped. "Oh sorry Hinata-san, I kind of dozed off." Arashi looking serious kept walking. After their good byes to Hinata, the three of them jump from roof to roof, toward the Hokage mountains.

At Oshimoto Manor: (as so named)

"Wow, Sakoya, you have a crap load of stuff in here." Sakura said. Sakoya smiled. "Most of this stuff was earned and bought by Arashi." Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Neji stood stoic. "Well, if I know Arashi, he's going to bring his teammates." Sakura cheered inside. "Well, my parents said I have to be home by ten so what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked. All of their eyes showed determination as they simultaneously spoke. "Let's wait for Arashi's team then have a tournament." Sakura groaned. _I shouldn't have asked. _Unknown to them, a couple of ANBU and Jounin heard their voices and were watching them. So did a few genin. They heard the door open and in came Arashi's team. "Sakoya, we have company." said Arashi. "You knew my team was coming, but did you know that Naruto was so excited, it attracted the attention of the rest of the Rookie 14?" Out from the door came Lee's team and the Ino-shika-chou team. "Oh yes, and accordingly, I think we have some Jounin and ANBU spectators." On cue, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and a few ANBU appeared.

"Well, we haven't had good entertainment for a long time. We expect this to be good. We'll be the referees." said the ANBU. The Genin nodded. The first round was this. First Match: Sakoya vs. Sasuke.

Sakoya groaned while Sasuke just smirked. Second Match: Lee vs. Hinata. Hinata just stood stoic while Lee jumped up and down at the fact that he was second. Third Match: Tenten vs. Naruto. Both of them grinned. Fourth Match: Neji vs. Shino. Neji just smirked while Shino remained stoic again… Fifth match: Arashi vs. Kiba. "Yahoo! Hey Akamaru, we get to kick ass!" Arashi just grinned. Sixth Match: Sakura vs. Shikamaru. Sakura put her fist in the air while Shikamaru muttered something. "Mendosuke." Last match: Ino vs. Chouji. Ino had shivers go down her back while Chouji kept chomping.

In the training area:

Sakoya and Sasuke set their positions. "Ready, GO!" yelled Asuma. Sakoya formed a seal and yelled a word. "Hyoutongan!" Her eyes turned into what looked like a four bladed shuriken that was made of ice. Sakoya dashed at Sasuke. Sasuke stood in a defensive position. She directed her palm toward Sasuke stomach. Sasuke blocked. "Bad Idea." both Arashi and Sakoya said simultaneously. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Is that the Jyuuken?" Arashi shook his head. "No, it is the Hyouken. It allows the user to freeze the flow of chakra in the area. Sasuke won't be moving that arm for the remainder of the spar. It is more powerful than the Jyuuken. The without Hyoutongan works like the Byakugan the ability to see tenketsu. It does allow the user to use ice element techniques without seals. " Kakashi nodded. "That's one powerful Kekkai Genkai." Sasuke took his other arm and punched Sakoya. She dodged and started to continue the assault by sticking out her palm. Sasuke dodged and was barely able to move his arm but still able to form seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Sakoya dodged. Sasuke was able to move his arm again. "That's the problem. When the opponent uses a Katon Jutsu, he will unfreeze the areas where it has been frozen. It is a simple weakness." Arashi explained. Sasuke charged Sakoya. Sakoya started to focus her chakra. "Hyouton: Hyouryuundan no Jutsu! (Ice Element: Ice Dragon Blast Technique)" she yelled. Sasuke struggled to avoid the attack. He tried to dodge but failed. He was hit square in the chest. Sasuke smirked on his way down. He took advantage of the fall and started some seals. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)" A dragon of fire appeared from his mouth and engulfed Sakoya. After the fire, Sakoya was still there but burned. Sasuke and Sakoya both took notion to fall.

"There is no winner! Double K.O.!" Arashi picked up Sakoya and put her on the wall as well did Gai with Sasuke.

"Next match! Lee vs. Hinata!" Both fighters got into ready stance. "Ready, GO!" Hinata made a seal. "Byakugan!" Lee charged at her with dashing speed. Hinata formed a seal. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! (Water Doppelganger Technique)" Eight copies of Hinata appeared. She formed another seal. "Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hidden Mist Technique)" The mist confused Lee. He looked around for Hinata. Suddenly, out came two Hinatas with their palms sticking out at him. Lee went at them. "Konoha Senpuu! (Leaf Hurricane)" The kick hit both clones and they splashed into two big puddles of water. Lee also managed to hit all the other clones that were behind the two hidden in the mist. Suddenly, the real Hinata hits him in the stomach with Jyuuken. Lee struggles to get up. Hinata formed some seals. "Suiton: Suiryuundan no Jutsu! (Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique) The water from the bunshins rose up and hit Lee square in the chest. Lee went flying back and hit the wall, falling unconscious. "Lee is out. Hinata wins!" Naruto smiles as Hinata walks back to the stands. Kurenai looks at her bewildered. _When did she get so strong? _

"Third Match! Tenten vs. Naruto!" Everyone knew this was going to be good. They got into their ready positions. Hinata praying for Naruto to win while Arashi just being Arashi. "GO!" Naruto starts it off. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Doppleganger Technique)" Twenty images of Naruto appeared. They charged Tenten. Tenten began to throw dozens of kunai at Naruto and his clones. Naruto and his clones dodged them. Apparently because of that, Neji was accidentally pinned to the wall, turning his back at the last second. Arashi fell on the floor laughing while the rest sweatdropped as Neji struggled to get out. Arashi's laughing apparently, woke Sakoya. She hit Arashi in the head and helped Neji. Arashi rubbed his head. Naruto and his clones surrounded Tenten. A few of them disappeared because of the speed they were moving at. Naruto's clone hit Tenten back while three other clones did the Kage Buyo. (Shadow Dance) "U – Zu – Ma – Ki!" each one said. Tenten was sent flying up. Naruto's clone appeared above her and slammed a kick down. "Naruto Rendan!" Tenten caught the kick and pulled out her sword. She sliced the clone making it poof out. She then focus her chakra on her sword. "Mikazuki no Mai! (Dance of the Crescent Moon)" Blurry images came and it ended up with 15 clones eliminated. She then put more chakra in her sword. "Aoiro Tsuki Sennen Bakufuu! (Blue Moon Millennium Blast) A blue blast eliminated the clones and headed straight for Naruto. Naruto takes it in the stomach. He goes flying into the wall. Naruto, barely conscious, stands. He starts racing through seals. "Kaze no Yaiba! (Wind Blade) The wind picks up and Tenten falls down unconscious with more than 40 cuts and scratches on her body. Naruto smiles.

"Winner! Naruto!" Naruto grins before falling into a trance called unconsciousness. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells. She runs over and drags him back to the stands. Arashi, walks toward Tenten and picks her up bridal style. He races through a number of seals and activates his technique. "Chiyou Ninpou: Tenrai Kousei no Jutsu! (Healing Arts: Divine Regeneration Technique)" Tenten's scratches and cuts disappeared after being healed. Hinata is worried about Naruto. Arashi comes over and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine, just tired and has chakra exhaustion." Hinata just smiled and nodded. Neji and Shino's match went by quick. Neji hit Shino with his Hakkeshou Rokujyuu Yonshou. (Eight Trigrams Palm: 64 strikes) This was automatic K.O. for Shino.

"Next match: Arashi vs. Kiba!" Arashi sadistically smirked. Kiba and Akamaru looked over and shivered when they saw his expression. They got into their positions. "Ready, GO!" Kiba already started. "Juujin Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin! (Beast Ninja Arts: Beast Clone)" Akamaru turned into Kiba. "Shiyaku no Jutsu! (Four-legged technique)" Both clones grew long beast like fingernails and their canines began to grow. Arashi just stood there whistling. This made Kiba angry. The elite Nin in the area were confused. They heard a groan from Naruto and Hinata. "What's wrong?" Kakashi said. Both pointed to Arashi. "He's taunting him, just watch." they said simultaneously. Kiba started to get madder. "Gatsuuga! (Piercing Fang)" The two spinning missiles charged toward Arashi. Arashi changed his position. "Kaze Kaiten! (Wind Whirl)" he yelled. He spun around like the regular Hakkeshou Kaiten. Instead of exerting chakra, there was a massive wind shield. It looked like Kaze no Yaiba inside the shield. The Gatsuuga hit the shield. What happened after amazed the Jounin and ANBU. Wind from the shield blocked Kiba and Akamaru also resulting in getting a lot of scratches and cuts. Kiba growled. Arashi stopped the shield and grinned. "Now it's my turn." He started to form a few seals. "Fenikkusuton: Fenikkusu Inferuno no Jutsu! (Phoenix Element: Phoenix Inferno Technique) Arashi caught fire and started spinning. It looked like he was a meteor. Kiba didn't wait for it to hit him. "Gatsuuga!" Both charged each other. Arashi maneuvered and hit either Akamaru or Kiba's Gatsuuga in the side. One of them came flying out and hit the wall. The smoke poofed and there was Akamaru. Kiba hit the ground and growled. "Time to finish this." said Arashi. He raced through a number of seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique)" A dragon came out of his mouth. Kiba dodged and went into taijutsu. Naruto and Hinata slapped their foreheads. "Kiba's screwed." said Naruto. Hinata said it in a less offensive way. "Kiba-san does not have a good chance of winning." Kakashi just nodded.

"Kakashi, how do you know this?" asked Kurenai. "Kiba is fairly powerful in taijutsu." "Simple, do you know why I was in the hospital?" asked Kakashi. "You had lots of gashes in your back, I think you were hit by a lot of kunai and or shuriken." Gai's eyes widened. "Kakashi would not faint because of multiple gashes, he would only faint from a very good taijutsu combo like mine, and he did have a lot of bruises on him, I remember." Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, Arashi preformed a very powerful taijutsu combo on me." All the Jounin and ANBU gasp. "This boy is strong." said the ANBU.

Arashi smirked when Kiba went for taijutsu. "Kiba-san, I'll tell you one thing. Never under estimate me." That was all he said before Kiba was hit in the chin by an uppercut from Arashi. He appeared above Kiba. He punched Kiba in the stomach, and then kneed him in the groin. He did a flip and smashed his foot on his face. "Kage Kaze Rendan! (Shadow Wind Combo)" He span like the Kaze no Kaiten. He resembled a tornado. Since his arms were straight out, Arashi hit Kiba in the stomach as blood rushed out of Kiba's mouth. "Winner Arashi!" Kiba was picked up by some ANBU and was being checked.

"I give, this is too mendosuke." said Shikamaru. Sakura cheered.

"I surrender!" yelled Ino, scared to death at what Chouji could have done to her. The ANBU nodded. "Next round, first match: Arashi vs. Hinata." Both looked at each other. "Second match: Chouji vs. Sakura." Sakura put her fist up while Chouji kept eating his chips. "Last match: Naruto vs. Neji!" Naruto grinned and Neji did the Hyuuga smirk. "Oh yeah, I get to teach that stuck up Hyuuga-teme a lesson! I can't believe that no one decided to yet!" he yelled. "Fate is with me, you will lose." Naruto just scowled.

Arashi and Hinata stood at opposite corners of the training grounds. "GO!" (Plays Naruto Battle Music) Arashi and Hinata charge. Hinata chucks a couple of shuriken. Arashi throws kunai to deflect them. He reinforces them with shuriken. The kunai hit the shuriken and the shuriken bounce off. Kunai and shuriken rush toward Hinata. Hinata dodges two kunai, catches one, blocks one, and then deflects the shuriken. Arashi smiles and throws another kunai at her. She was about to deflect the kunai, when suddenly Arashi appears holding it. Both kunai collide and a loud clang is heard through out the room. Arashi tries to punch Hinata in the stomach, which ends up with him being blocked. Hinata had caught his fist. "Bad move Hinata-san." Arashi slid under Hinata and slammed his foot against the back of Hinata's head. Hinata falls, and catches her with her hands. She puts some distance between her and Arashi. They both raced through seals. "Doton: Doryuundan no Jutsu! (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Blast Technique)" "Suiton: Suiryuundan no Jutsu!" Water from a nearby pond sprouted out while rock from the ground rose up and clashed with the water dragon. The water dragon hit the earth dragon and because of the water pressure was destroyed, but at the same time the rock from the earth dragon pierced the water dragon. Under the storm were Hinata and Arashi in a kunai standoff. (Imagine Zabuza and Kakashi except replace them with Hinata and Arashi and put them in the right background.) Hinata jumped back. She focused all of her chakra in this attack. She raced through seals. "Suiton: Dai Suiryuundan no Jutsu! (Water Element: Great Water Dragon Blast Technique)" A giant water dragon, five times bigger than the last one, rose up from the pond. Arashi growled. "Damn Hinata, I can't believe you mastered that S-rank technique. This calls for me to end this." Arashi started to form a lot of chakra in his hand. The chakra became a ball, (imagine Rasengan) and started swishing around. It was dark blue chakra. "Fenikkusu Tsume! (Phoenix Talon)" Chakra started to spread out and Arashi's left hand had chakra covering it making it look like his hand was a comet. He used a one hand seal. "Soshishugogan Level Four! (Element Guardian Eye)" His eyes looked like four tridents put together with the pupil in the center. He bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Aoiro Kaen Dorogan Ken! (Summoning Technique: Blue Flame Dragon Sword)" A sword appeared in his right hand. It had a long blade that was engulfed with a dark blue aurora. Kiba had just awoken from the massive amount of chakra. "Wow, who is that?" pointing to Arashi. Everyone gazed in awe at the power of Arashi. Hinata started to use some leftover chakra and made the dragon ten times bigger than before. Arashi charged at the dragon. Hinata created water clones to intercept him. Arashi sliced through them with his sword and pummeled the dragon with Fenikkusu Tsume. When it hit, it pierced the dragon right through the stomach. The dragon blocked the attack with its arm ending up with an exploded arm which splashed everyone. Hinata panted and panted. Arashi stood with his sword at his side. He took his sword and put it in his sheath. Hinata began to use the last of her chakra to regenerate the arm of the dragon. He used a kenjutsu as people started to see illusions of Arashi before he disappeared. You saw slash marks as he slashed extremely fast. Arashi appeared behind the water dragon grinning. "Oshimoto Buzoku Kenjutsu: Kaze Fenikkusu no Mai! (Oshimoto Clan Kenjutsu: Dance of the Wind Phoenix)" he yelled. The dragon collapsed splashing everyone. Hinata was panting heavily. Arashi seemed like he had just been sparring for ten seconds.

"What amazing chakra supply and stamina! The boy is stronger than any Genin I've ever seen!" exclaimed the ANBU. "Kakashi, you have some damn good students there." said Asuma. Kakashi stared lazily up. "I guess." Naruto smiled at Hinata. _Wow, Hinata made Arashi use his second to weakest kenjutsu! That is a record to go in the book. I'm proud of her. I've also realized that she has gotten less shy over the year. She is really cute when she blushes though _thought Naruto. _Wait? What the hell am I thinking?! Hinata is my friend! Although she is quite se- _Naruto stopped there._ What the hell have I gotten into! She is strong and is my best friend other than Arashi. She even made Arashi use the talon thing with 0.01 of his chakra! I even have a hard time getting 0.008! She is a great shinobi. She is a hot one too. Her hair is pretty. Her eyes are just sparkling, and her skin is so soft. _Naruto just realized what he had thought. _WHAT THE HELL! I KEEP THINKING THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I DO NOT LIKE HER! SHE IS MY FRIEND!_

**"Yes kit, she is your friend, you should take advantage of that. Seriously kit, you two would be perfect, and she is a healthy female. Admit it kit, you like her, maybe even love her. You cannot deny the fact that she is a very sexy female." **said the mysterious voice that probably none of you figured out who he/she is. (Input sarcasm to all underlined phrases) _WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS LIKE MY INNER HORMONE DEVELOPMENT! THIS IS WHY I'M THINKING ABOUT HINATA LIKE SHE WAS A CRUSH OR SOMETHING! DAMN HORMONES! SCREW YOU INNER HORMONES! _The mysterious you-are-a-retard-if-you-don't-know-who-it-is person sweatdropped. **"I am not your inner hormones. I'll tell you since the raven haired, dark blue eyed kid didn't. First, do you know anything about the Kyuubi?" **_Yeah, he attacked Konoha twelve years ago and Yondaime Hokage killed him. _"**That just tells me you know nothing of the attack. Alright, you see, I – I mean, the Kyuubi was to powerful for the Yondaime. So, Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi. Kid, do you know when the Kyuubi assault was?" he asked.**_ Yeah, October 10th. _**"When is your birthday kit?" ** _October Te -. _Naruto stopped in mid thought. He put two and two together. His skin paled. _D-does that mean that y-you're the K-k-kyuubi? _**"Yup." **Naruto remembered everything. The death glares, the price charging, the mean gangsters, people calling him a demon, everything. Naruto used up all his energy to keep himself from crying. He, fortunately or not, was success.

Naruto, calmed himself, and came over and picked Hinata up. He set her down next to him. It was then, when a certain chuunin academy sensei decided to show up. He muttered something into Kakashi's ear. It was Iruka. Kakashi told Iruka everything, some info. made him disappointed, and some made his eye widen. "Sorry everyone, but my parents told me I have to go." said Sakura, holding a scroll. "Ours probably are worried." said Team 10. "Alright, Naruto vs. Neji!" Naruto then rose to face his next opponent. Neji smirked and just walked to his side calmly. Naruto stared at him like he was trying to kill him with his stare. Neji was unfazed. "Ready, GO!" Naruto started it off. He threw kunai and shuriken at him. Neji caught a kunai and deflected everything else. Naruto formed a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones appeared after the smoke. "Team! Battle formation: Uzumaki!" The clones nodded. Iruka eyes widened. Naruto had no strategy in the academy. They formed a pentagonal formation around Neji. Neji remained on the defensive with his Byakugan ready. Naruto started some seals. "Uzumaki Buzoku Ninjutsu: Kaze Misairu! (Uzumaki Clan Ninja Technique: Wind Missile)" Air began to circulate in his palms. The missile grew bigger and began to spin faster. A clone started its own seals. "Uzumaki Buzoku Taijutsu: Kaen Ryu Jisatsu! (Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Fire Dragon Suicide)" The clone caught fire and jumped into the missile. The missile caught fire and shot out at Neji. Neji, not expecting it, rushed and preformed his absolute defence. "Hakkeshou Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Whirl)" The missile hit against the shield and blew up. Neji was unharmed after. Naruto growled. Clones got closer to him. "Battle formation: Naruto!" A clone came behind Naruto. "GO!" Out from behind Neji came two Narutos with a fist ready to sock him. Neji poked them both in the chest. "NOW!" Neji turned around to see two clones charging at him at the sides. A foot came out of the ground and kicked him toward the clone on the right. It grinned and tried to slam his fist into Neji's stomach. Neji caught it with his hand and hit it in the chest with Jyuuken. The one sneaked behind him and slammed his fist into Neji's back. "Uzumaki!"

Neji went forwards to Naruto. Naruto held a ball made of spinning wind. Neji's eyes widened. "Kaze Immetsu! (Wind Destruction)" Naruto uppercutted him and spoke again. "Naruto!" The ball slammed into Neji stomach and sent him up. The clone behind Naruto jumped on Naruto's back and jumped above Neji. "Kaze Rendan! (Wind Barrage)" The clone slammed his foot against Neji's back. (Note, like Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, the full name of the combo is Uzumaki Naruto Kaze Rendan) Neji flew into the ground unconscious. "Winner Naruto!" Apparently, Neji was in such critical condition, Kakashi rushed him to the hospital. "Last Match! Arashi vs. Naruto!" Both of them smirked. Everyone awaited this match. "This is going to be at least chuunin level fight." said Asuma. "Those guys are really strong." said Kurenai. Kakashi nodded. "YOSH, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE WITH THEM!" yelled Gai.

Arashi and Naruto got into their positions. The ANBU ref was about to begin. "Ready, GO!" Arashi and Naruto charged. Naruto jabbed Arashi in the stomach but Arashi dodged. He jumped back.

"Naruto, you've never seen this before!" he said as chakra began to develop in his arms and hands. "Raiken! (Lightning Fist)" His hand sparked and made thunder bolts. (This technique is much like the Jyuuken only using lightning energy to paralyze the chakra flow and paralyze the limb or body part.) He reached for his legs and pulled off a small ball. He dropped it. It made a huge crater the size of an elephant. "I wear 150 of those too." he said as if it were the most boring unpleasant calm thing in the world. Most of the eyes in the crowd widened. This is when Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakoya and Sasuke began to wake.

"Wha?" said Sakoya. "Yo, watch the match." said Kakashi, actually interested in it and not sticking his head in his book. Sakoya looked up and grinned. "Naruto equals road kill on a stick." she said. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. "YOSH, MY TWO FRIENDS ARE SO VERY YO-." Lee stopped as he was punched in the face by Sakura. "Shut up Lee." she said angrily. Lee started sweating all over. "I swear, If I here the word youth come out of your mouth next time, you'll look very elderly." she said with a flare in her voice. Lee gulped.

Arashi disappeared and came in front of Naruto, and tried to jab him in the stomach. Naruto sidestepped and was about to slam his fist into Arashi's cheek. Arashi caught the fist and hit Naruto square in the stomach. Naruto was sent flying but landed on his feet staggering. He felt jolts of electricity shock him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. Poof 13 clones popped up. 2 clones charged him from the front, while 2 clones charged him from the back. Arashi caught the fist of one and used the clone as a human baseball bat hitting the other three. He quickly took a few shuriken from his pouch and threw them accurately. Poof Naruto stood there alone. Suddenly, nine hands appeared from the ground and jumped up. "Naruto Ninpou: Bunshin Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (Naruto Ninja Arts: Doppelganger Tornado Technique)" One clone got in the center. Other clones held hands and then the one in the middle started spinning. It formed a giant top. Arashi was already prepared. He preformed some seals and out of his mouth came the words known as a ninjutsu. "Fenikkusuton: Kaze Kujiku no Jutsu! (Phoenix Element: Wind Crush Technique)" Air around the clones started to get tight. Suddenly, the air tightened and crushed the clones. Naruto scowled. He made the sign for the shadow clone thing, and made more seals. "I think our fans are going to enjoy this one, Fuuton: Kanshiki no Kaze Kami no Jutsu! (Wind Element: Judgment of the Wind God Technique)" The air sounded like it was scowling. Naruto grinned. "More power for my wind jutsus." he stated. He held his hand out. "Fuuton: Doki no Kaze Kami no Jutsu! (Wind Element: Wrath of the Wind God Technique)" His hand now had a huge wind ball. Clones used their chakra to add more power. Arashi growled. "Fenikkusuton: Doki no Raikou Fenikkusu no Jutsu! (Phoenix Element: Wrath of the Lightning Phoenix Technique) Arashi held a lightning ball, about the size of Naruto's, but slightly bigger. Both their orbs were about 4 feet tall and 3 feet wide. "CHARGE!!" they both yelled simultaneously. BOOOOOM the orbs of destruction had collided. No one had stayed, knowing it would be their death sentence. When the dust cleared, Arashi was standing victorious, barely. Naruto was unconscious, heavily injured. "TODAY'S WINNER, OSHIMOTO ARASHI!" the ANBU yelled. Arashi smiled, and fell to ground unconscious. "Arashi!" Tenten yelled. She rushed toward him. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said just soft enough so no one could here her. Both girls got the jounin to look at them.

"This isn't good, their both in critical condition, one from exhaustion, one from chakra use, we have to rush them to the hospital." said the ANBU. Before they could pick both of them up, Arashi started healing himself and awoke. "Hehe, sorry for the scare." he said. Everyone sweat dropped or face faulted. Arashi scratched the back of his head. He formed some seals and a blue aurora surrounded him and he closed his eyes. "Chiyu Ninpou: Shuga Chiyu Kyokukou no Jutsu. (Healing Ninja Arts: Self Healing Aurora Technique)" He looked like he didn't even do battle. "And now…" He started some more seals. "Chiyu Ninpou: Shainingu Tama no Jutsu! (Healing Ninja Arts: Shining Sphere)" A large sphere appeared around the group. The injured were healed and Naruto woke up as good as new. "Huh?" he said. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said startled. Her face was bright red. Arashi just smirked.

"Alright, I guess the tournament is over. My team and Sakoya-nee-san's team can stay here. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei can stay too." Arashi said. "Er, the rest of you should probably go." said Arashi. This resulted with a punch in the face by Sakoya. "Let them stay Arashi-nii-san." she said. "Whatever." he replied.

"Anyone, want to stay for a sleep over?" The hands of Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata rose. "A-ano, I'll ask Otou-san for permission. We can see if Neji-nii-san wants to come?" she asked. Sakoya nodded with glee.

After, Neji recovered and both he and Hinata were aloud to go to the sleepover.

That night was a fun filled night. Everyone was partying and partying. Most people sparred and watched TV. Finally after hours of partying and sparring, the gang hit the sacks and went to bed.

Everyone was deciding on a room. Naruto slept in a room in the library while Arashi, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Sakoya slept in the main building. Before everyone went to sleep Arashi went to the library, to get a book and also, talk to Naruto, and reveal Kyuubi.

He arrived at the library to see Naruto reading some ninjutsu books. "Naruto." he interrupted. "What is it Arashi, you can tell me about Kyuubi now, he already told me." Arashi shook a little but was expecting it. "Naruto, you're not the only one. I am one too." Naruto jerked up a little. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. I have a demon called the Juubi inside me. A ten tailed phoenix stronger than all of the other bijuu."

"**WHAT! IT CAN'T BE! THIS IS KAZOKU'S SON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO HIM!!!!!!!" **yelled Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. _Hey Kyuubi, pipe it down will ya? If you seriously need to talk to Arashi, I'll let you borrow my body for a few minutes. _**"Thanks kit, you won't regret this." **Naruto's body glowed for a second and his eyes turned into slits, his whiskers grew, and he grew fang and had long finger nails.

"Arashi." said Kyuubi. "Kyuubi." said Arashi. Kyuubi just sighed. "Arashi, would you like to know the story of your parents." Arashi jumped a little but nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you since your father was a great friend of mine, let me tell you what happened when your mother and him started dating. Here, is a letter he wrote to me." Kyuubi said while forming some seals and summoned a letter on a desk. Arashi started reading it.

_Dear Syatt:_

_I am please to tell you my friend that I have found a mate like you have suggested all those years. I remember a time when I went crazy and you said, "You seriously need to get a mate." Guess what Syatt, I did! She is human though, a very beautiful one. Her name is Migoto, meaning beautiful. (This fits quite well as I had told her) I have yet to tell her about my demon side, though I wish I could ever avoid that. The Second Great Shinobi Wars, may affect my personal life with her since her father is a shinobi. I seriously hope I can hold it with her until we are close enough so I can propose. I plan on telling her about my demon side. It's like you said, "If your friend doesn't like you because of your demon side, they aren't true friends." I just hope she doesn't hate me after I tell her. This letter will be brief since I have a date with her tonight in like, 10 minutes. _

_Your pal,_

_Oshimoto Kazoku _

Arashi smiled for a second. Then he came up with a question. "What did my father mean when he said demon side, and why did he call you Syatt?" Kyuubi answered. "Your father was the demon that is sealed inside you today. Kyuubi is merely a rank, while Syatt is my name. (Si-yatt) I think you should be able to contact your father now. Make these seals and you'll end up in your seal." Arashi jumped a little. Learning that his father was the demon sealed inside of him was sort of, what is the word, weird? He formed the seals and went into a deep sleep…

Wow, to me, that was incredibly long. No jutsu descriptions, sorry, there is WAY too much.

Read and Review!

HokageArashi: See you next time!

Arashi: Remember, reviews are like blood to me, they keep me and the other awesome OCs alive.

Sakoya: Yup

HokageArashi: Didn't I tell you, you're not supposed to be here!

Both of them look down

Arashi: This is going to result in a pay cut isn't it?

I nod,

Both groan.


	4. Note

Note: This is not an abandoning note. I'm just requesting that some readers help me with ideas. I myself, think this story is moving to slow. I want ideas, so to keep me motivated. Sorry for anyone who put this on story alert.


End file.
